Gender Confusion
by The Candy Ninja
Summary: Gender bend fanfic. Gretchen makes a mistake with her invention, hijinks ensue. my first published fanfic don't be too harsh. I like koalas. How's your aunt Susan? BYE
1. The Chocolate milk Fountain

Gretchen Grundler was working in her room after a great day at third street school, she was building a new chocolate milk drinking fountain. A bucket filled with water was at her side. She looked at her clock, "12:00 AM?" she exclaimed. "Well I'm just polishing the spout", she said not knowing that her chromosome swapper serum she had been working on as a prank, spilled into the water in the bucket. She dunked her light yellow rag into the water and polished the spout, pulled of her dress and put on her fuzzy senior fusion pajamas, not knowing the bizarre events that would take place the next day.


	2. The next day

**Sorry about the really short chapter. I promise this one will be a lot longer. I hope your aunt Susan is doing ok. ENJOY!**

Gretchen got up early that morning, her red hair was messy and disheveled. Half asleep she dressed in her usual blue jumper dress and polo shirt, brushed the tangles from her ginger locks and pulled them into two loose pigtails. She dragged her invention to school in her wagon through the chilly early spring air. Once Gretchen got to the deserted school, opened the hatch that kept the metal gate shut and walked into the playground. The grass was hard with frost, it crunched under her feet as she heaved the large metal fountain onto the pavement.

She played on old rusty as she waited for her peers to arrive, as time went by students trickled into the playground. After about an hour of waiting the whole school was there, "Kids of the playground I, Gretchen Grundler, made a drinking fountain that dispenses chocolate milk.", she said in her most dignified voice. The whole playground cheered. King Bob gave Gretchen a smile of approval.

The bell rang and all the students went to class. Miss Grotke rambled on about some old dude and the ocean until recess came. The entire playground was lined up to try Gretchen's fountain except for Randall and Lawson. "Hey you Snitch, why aren't you lined up?" Asked Lawson, "I found out yesterday that I'm lactose intolerant" Randall replied bitterly "Why aren't you?", "I don't want nothing that a friend of Detwiler's made." Lawson said angrily.

Suddenly there were flashes of brilliant purple light nearly blinding the two boys along with purple fog. "What's going on?" asked a slightly more feminine version of T.J's voice called out. They were shocked to see a girl with T.J's clothing walking out of the fog. She had hair down to her shoulders and rosy cheeks, she looked very pretty, "Why are you staring at me?" she asked casually.

 **I'll just leave that on a cliffhanger for now. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**


	3. Gender bent

"Who are you?", asked Lawson, "What do you mean? I'm TJ and you're Lawson.", said the girl. "What you're not TJ you liar, TJ is a boy, you are a girl." Lawson yelled pompously, "No I'm not", said the girl, "I'll prove it.", and with that she went to TJ's backpack and got out a small mirror and looked looked at her reflection. "What the- I'M A GIRL!", "'Told you so" Lawson said smugly

"This is not good. Soo not good, I'm a boy always been a boy! BOYS DON'T JUST RANDOMLY BECOME GIRLS!", "What's going on here?" Another girl had come out of the fog, She had long curly hair and was wearing Vince's usual jersey and tee shirt with basketball shorts. At that point Lawson was beside himself, he was doubled up on his knees laughing, "Your a girl LaStupid!", "What are you talking about Lawson?", "Look in the mirror if you don't believe me." Lawson said through laughs. "Whoa what happened" Vince said in disbelief. "Ugh, this is so weird", said a boy with shaggy raven black hair in a a red dress and black boots. "How did this happen?" asked a small blonde girl with Gus's clothes. "I find this a great opportunity to experience the difficulty male's equally apt counterpart have endured." Said another blonde girl who was much larger in size, wearing a white stained tee shirt and brown pants, she was presumably Mikey. "Now now every one, I'm sure that there is a perfectly logical explanation to this.", Said a boy with red hair, glasses and very large front teeth.

Before anyone knew what happened it was time for class again, "This should be fun to explain to "


End file.
